The Cat and The Bodyguard
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Shinra creates a cat for Izaya, and Shizuo finds him cute. Fluffy random story. More chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck am I looking at?" Shizuo asked the underground doctor as he looked at the sleeping mass in front of him.

The creature looked like the annoying informant, except there were some major differences.

The creature looked like a younger version of Izaya. He had multiple visible freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, he had very sharp canines that nearly resembled vampire fangs, and he was much shorter. Noticeably shorter.

But the biggest difference where the charcoal cat ears that sat upon his head, flicking or twitching at random moments because of some unknown force, and the matching tail that swayed quietly underneath the thin blanket. The bodyguard couldn't stop staring at him.

He curiously reatched out and touched one of the soft, sensitive appendages, flinching away at the sound of purring. Shinra, who was too busy worrying about Shizuo attempting to attack the creature, snapped out of his daze and went over and gently patted the neko's head.

The doctor adjusted his glasses and smiled as the cat-like boy nuzzled his hand lazily. "Well, Izaya came in a few weeks ago to get his blood drawn and he wouldn't stop talking about how lonely it was in his apartment. So, I used the blod to make this little cutie pie~ But I guess Izaya had been around a cat because there was cat hair everywhere and some got in with the mixure and...this guy happened."

Shizuo barely paid attention. Shinra always had a habit of going on and on about things so the bodyguard lost interest in what he said easily. He continued to play with the other's soft ears.

The neko blinked his eyes slowly, stretching and letting out a small yawn as he sat up, looking at the blonde curiously. He lightly sniffed at him before smiling happily and suddenly hugging him.

"Nya nya~!" He softly nuzzled his cheek, loud purrs echoing from his chest. Shinra laughed heartily and patted him on the head again. "Looks like neko-chan has taken a liking to you~"

"Neko-chan? Doesn't he have a proper name?" He looked down in confusion when he heard soft snoring. The cat had fallen asleep.

"Well...I was thinking about calling him Izanyan. Since he is part cat." The blonde stood up, picking the neko up with him. "I guess that name works...it sounds better than just calling him Neko-chan..."

He set him back on the hospital bed, taking his small hands from his vest. He stopped for a moment, feeling his hands. They were amazingly soft. Realizing that he started blushing he set his hands back down.

"So...why did you make him again?" He tried to get his mind off the neko's adorableness. It was hard to believe that he was made from Izaya's DNA.

"To keep Izaya company~! He always says he's lonely~ Speaking of, you think you could take him over there? You don't have to go into the apartment, but make sure he's home so Neko-chan isn't stuck outside."

The bodyguard was reluctant to decline, but decided to do it anyway. All he had to do was drop him off.

He picked up the neko and carried him out of the apartment and headed off to Shinjuku.

* * *

"Are you a friend of Shinra-san?" The cat asked cheerfully. Shizuo looked at him with a shrug. "I guess we are. He's known me for a long time so, I suppose you could call us friends."

"Where we goin?" He asked curiously, nuzzling up under his chin. The bodyguard became slightly annoyed but answered anyway. "I'm dropping you off at the flea's apartment."

"Who's that?"

"Izaya Orihara."

"Who's that?"

"The guy you're going to live with."

"Why am I going there?"

"Because he's who you are going to live with."

"Why?" The blonde stopped, annoyed at the neko's continuous questions. _He's definitely from the flea's DNA. _He let out a small sigh and continued walking. Izanyan stayed quiet until they reached Izaya's apartment.

They were both silent in the elevator, not quite feeling chatty. They finally reached the apartment and Shizuo set the neko down on the floor. He sat still, looking up at the blonde. Shizuo noticed he was sitting funny, like a cat sits on a windowsil. He lightly followed the curve of his back down to his tail, which poked out just above his pant line. He felt heat rising to his cheeks when he noticed his ass and thighs as they sublty strained against his jeans.

His hips where noticeably wide for a male, while his upper body seemed more fitting for a young teenager. Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened. The informant looked like he hadn't slept in a month. His skin had paled slightly and dark bags were forming under his eyes. He seemed a bit skinnier. He must've been over working.

"Hey flea. I'm just here to drop off this little guy." He pointed down at the smiling neko. Izaya lightly rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at the creature again.

"I guess you can come in." He moved over and the neko happily walked in, waving bye to Shizuo. Izaya said goodbye and closed the door before heading back to his room and falling asleep.

Leaving the neko alone in the livingroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya slept soundly in his bed, having been deprived of sleep for the past several weeks because of terrible nightmares. He had finally fallen into a deep enough slumber to get him through tomorrow, when he suddenly felt something moving under the bed sheets.

In a panic he threw the covers off himself and found the neko cuddled up to his stomach. He opted for shoving the strange critter off and out of his bed but felt sleep start to move back in on him.

He brought the covers back over himself and Izanyan and drifted back into sleep, letting the cat purr quietly. He was awoken again by his alarm clock the very next morning.

He finally decided there was no use in trying to get more sleep and got out of bed, watching the neko immediately curl up on the spot he had been. He walked into the kitchen and started breakfast, figuring bacon and eggs was good enough to fill his growling stomach.

Izanyan woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and got out of the bed, walking into the livingroom with a smile and a quiet "Meeew" and he sat on the couch. The informant noticed the neko on the couch and brought their breakfast into the living room.

"Sleep well?" The cat looked up to the sleep deprived informant and smiled with a nod. Izaya sighed and set their meals on the coffe table and sat across from the neko.

"So...what is your name? And why did that protazoan bring you to my apartment?" The cat gave a sideways glance to Izaya.

"I-I'm Izanyan...and Shizu-nii said that I'm supposed to live with you." He was startled by a laugh from Izaya.

"And why, praytell, would I let you stay at my apartment?" He hesitated for a moment, feeling that if he said the wrong thing he'd be thrown out on the street.

"Well...because Shinra said...I was supposed to keep you company... and he made me...for you..." He started to slouch back into the couch, not wanting to meet the other's gaze.

Izaya on the other hand was completely dumbfounded. _Shinra...made him? How?_

The neko walked over to him and nuzzled under his chin, moving in between the informant's legs to cuddle his chest. "Please dont throw me out...I don't have anywhere to go."

Izaya just sat there, looking down at the neko with a soft expression and hugged him.

"I guess you can stay for a little while." Izanyan smiled happily and hugged him tightly around his ribs in excitement, knocking the air out of the informant.

"We're gonna be great friends!"

* * *

I know its short but I can't really think at the moment. I'm thinking of possible character death though, so rating might change.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Iza-nii...why do you not like Shizu-nii?" The neko asked curiously, sitting on the desk and watching the informant work with twitching ears. Izaya stopped his typing for a moment before looking at Izanyan questionably.

"How did you know me and Shizu-chan hate each other?" The cat shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno...I just could feel the tension between the two of you..." The informant looked at him in bewilderment.

He went back to his typing, the cat continuing to watch him. He started to become bored and stood up, ducking under the desk. Izaya didn't notice until the neko started nuzzling at his midsection. Startled, he looked down at the strange male with a hint of anger in his stare while the neko looked back at him with an innocent smile.

"You need to relax~! I can give a great massage~ Celty-san told me I do~" Izaya gave a skeptical chuckle. "Celty also doesn't have a head~ So maybe I shouldn't completely listen to y-HEY!"

He was grabbed by the arm and pulled onto the couch, belly-down with the neko holding him down. "Just let me give you a massage~ If its bad you can spank me or something~"

He raised an eyebrow at the cat. "Spank you?" Izanyan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I dunno how you would get me back for giving you a bad massage...I guess its up to you." He moved so that he was straddling the informant's backside, gently resting upon his supple cheeks.

"You have a butt like mine~! But its a little smaller~" He giggled and moved his hands to Izaya's shoulders, gently kneading the sensitive area between his neck and shoulders.

"What're you...do...ing...oh that feels nice~" He started relaxing under the others small, thin fingers, breathing softly. "You're really stressed...your back is all full of knots..." He moved down to the shoulder blades, soothing out the tight muscles with expert practice.

Izaya went completely lax under the cat's ministrations, feeling the first amount of relaxation in weeks. "I should've made Shinra create you years ago~" Izanyan giggled happily and moved his hands lower, working at the small of his back nimbly.

"After this I'm running you a nice herbal bath~ Your muscles are extremely tense." The informant paid no mind to what the cat was saying. He was far too relaxed to really mind of anything at the moment. He whined slightly when the neko stopped.

"I'm going to start the bath~ Try to get some feeling back in your legs~" He waltzed off to the bathroom while Izaya tried to stand, his legs wobbling from lack of tense muscles.

"I can't remember the last time I felt like this~ Its great~" The neko came back out and helped him walk to the bathroom. "I'm sure you can get undressed right?" Izaya nodded.

"Yeah~ I got this covered~" The neko smiled and waltzed out back to the living room, finding the door busted in and Shizuo waiting there, completely annoyed. "Shizu-nii~!"

The neko hugged him and nuzzled his chest. Shizuo pushed him away. "Can you give great massages?" The neko gave a grinch like smile.

"Just lay out on the couch~"

* * *

Another short chapter but its pretty okay I guess. I've decided which character to kill off but I'm not telling who~


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed and things in Ikebukuro began to drastically change. Izaya became much more laid back and started slacking in his information hunting, finding more interest in horror movies.

His favorite ended up being zombie movies. He even found he enjoyed soda more.

Shizuo, thanks to the neko's massages, was also more relaxed and calm. Tom's bussiness flourished because of less injuries. The best part was that He and the informant's usual squabbles became more rare as months went on. They even met up for coffee!

It was almost unbelieveable. Izanyan even made friends with Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri. He would meet with them when they got out of school and they would all go get sushi and chat with Simon.

The main person who noticed the change was Shiki. He noticed the drastic drop in the informant's performance and began to question him, being met with a much less serious raven than the usual sinical male he used to be.

Izaya was later fired but found no harm in it. He started his own information dealing bussiness and maintained his usual income. This angered the Awakusu, finding that he had less and less clients as the year droned on.

Though, the dangers for the informant remained. Past things he had done remaining unforgiven and unforgotten by many people, he hired Shizuo as a parttime bodyguard~

Their new found likeness for one another made it easier for them to be in close quarters without killing each other. The blonde saving him many times from near death experiences.

Izanyan found their partnership to be very interesting, as did Erika. Her fangirling became even more obvious as time flew by. It was now Christmas time and the informant had decided to throw a christmas party in his apartment.

He invited near everyone. Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, Erika, Walker, Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Simon, and few others. Namie came, but mostly because she was still working. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Wonderful music, friendly atmosphere, and laughs all around.

And nearly everyone was drunk, all but Togusa and the three teens. Erika and Walker even started up karaoke just for the hell of it. The party had dragged on up until near 3 in the morning.

Everyone left and Izaya and Shizuo fell asleep in the living room, the neko asleep under the computer desk for some unknown reason. Namie had headed out at around 4, finally bored of standing around in her employer's mess of an apartment.

Izaya awoke to a horrid migrane, rolling off the couch and curling up on the floor, dragging the blanket from the back of the couch with him. He huddled under it to keep the annoying sunlight from his eyes as he scuttled around the floor in an attempt to get to the hallway and hide in his bed till the migrane passed.

Being under the dark blanket, he bumbped into the wall just before the hallway entrance with a yelp, waking up the blonde who emmediately hissed in pain at his too rising headache.

The informant on the floor scooted back before turning slightly and heading down the hallway, bumping into multiple spots on the walls before reaching his room. He slipped in, still on the floor. He reached his socked foot out from under the blanket and batted at the door with it, trying to close the door with it before giving up and moving toward his bed, climbing under the sheets and cuddling up in the middle of the mattress, falling back asleep.

The blonde could deal easily with the mild headache and looked around the apartment for the neko, finding him under the computer desk, he picked he carried him to the informant's bedroom, setting him down on the plush cat bed Celty had made for him, putting a blanket over him.

He went back into the living room, thinking about going back to sleep since it was Sunday, but paused his thoughts when he found a note slipped under the front door. Panic rose in his chest when he read the message.

_You screwed me over enough times Orihara. Better keep a good eye out at night cause I'm coming for you._

Shizuo headed to the informants room to let him know.

* * *

Just gonna let this float around in your minds for a while~


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo was fast asleep on the couch, unaware of the playful neko sneaking up on him from behind the plush furniture piece. He pounced on the blonde from above, quickly snuggling up to his chest as the bodyguard let out a surprised yelp.

They tumbled to the floor, the neko on top of Shizuo as the just laied there.

"You know you could've just asked to cuddle..." Izanyan giggled and nuzzled under the blonde's chin, purring contently. Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up and he wrapped his arms around the cat and sighed.

"You use your cuteness to an unfair advantage..." The neko looked up from his position with a grin. "You think so~?" He giggled more. The bodyguard smiled and patted his head.

"Yeah." There was a pause and awkward silence. Izanyan went to say something when the blonde softly kissed him, capturing his lips in a silent and innocent kiss. The neko was surprised at first but gave in and kissed back, gently running his fingers through blonde hair as they shared the chaste kiss.

They pulled apart after a moment and silently held each other.

"Shizuo...I like you... but I couldn't do that to Iza-nii..." The bodyguard was puzzled by what he said, startled when the neko held his face close to his. "I couldn't hurt Iza-nii like that...I know how much he likes you and I don't want to hurt him by taking you from him..."

Shizuo smiled softly and gently ran his hand through the other's soft hair, enjoying the purrs that came with it. "I understand."

The cat kissed his cheek and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you."

* * *

Izaya was awoken suddenly by a slight dip in his mattress, signaling his senses that there was an intruder in his bed. He turned to strike the intruder when he noticed blonde hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shizu-chan...why are you in my bed?" Not that he wasn't dissappointed. He was almost elated that the bodyguard was lying next to him. Said blonde wrapped his arms around the informant's waist and pulled him close.

"A little black bird said you liked me~" He nuzzled Izaya's neck while the informant tried to figure out what he meant when the thought finally crossed his mind. He nestled himself against the bodyguard's chest and fell back into slumber, smiling softly to himself as he bathed in the other's warmth.

The neko watched from the door, smiling at how adorable the two looked snuggled together on the bed. He closed the door and let the other two have their privacy and peace.

He made himself comfortable on the couch, curled up under his silk blanket he dozed off into his dreams of ootoro and yarn fields. He hadn't been asleep for long when something was slipped under the door.

He catiously approached the envelope on the floor, lightly pawing at it before picking it up and opening it. He read over the letter, feeling fear start to fill his chest as it had appeared to be another threat. It warned Izaya to stay at home or he would be ambushed. The neko knew the informant wouldn't let the letter faze him.

But he took it to him anyway.

* * *

So finally updating~! Wanted it to be fluffy but then I decided it wouldn't fit with the rest if it was just fluffy. Yes there is yaoi but no smut. Chill out.

And don't flame about it either please! Its supposed to be kinda cute. Plus you should've seen this coming. I midly hinted at it happening eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya was more than excited for tonight. He and the bodyguard had been together for nearly 8 months, tonight marking month 8, and their anniversary. He giggled with glee as he hurried through the piling snow to his apartment, where the blonde was most likely awaiting him with a candle light dinner and silk covered bed.

The thought made his smile brighten even more. "Tonight is going to be wonderful~!" He exclaimed happily, not noticing nor caring of the odd looks he was given.

He was only halfway there when someone had grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the alleyway. He struggled against his captor's grip, kicking back at his legs to get him to drop him. No success.

His assailant was a good foot and a half taller than him, and much stronger. The attacker held the informant with one arm while he reached into his pocket and removed a rag soaked in chlorophorm and slipped it over Izaya's mouth and nose.

He held his breath, not allowing himself to breathe in the horrid substance. He continued to struggle against the other's hold, slowly giving in as his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. He finally gave up and breathed in the terrible substance, feeling his body slacken as the chlorophorm began to take effect immidiately.

His legs buckled under him and he dropped to the ground, his assailant letting go of his hold as Izaya fell limp into the snow. A low chuckled emmitted from his throat as he grabbed the informant up by his neck and flung him over his shoulder, careful not to break his neck in the process.

Shizuo waited quietly at home, a quiet candle lit buffet laid out on the table. He sighed sorrowfully when he noticed the time.

8:16 p.m.

He blew out the candles and headed up to the bedroom, stripping himself of his suide suit into his boxers and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep.

"He'll be here in the morning…he just had a lot of work to do…"

He was awoken early by a frantic neko. "Shizu-nii! Shizu-nii, wake up! Izaya is missinging!" Shizuo sat up quickly, knocking the neko off the side of the bed to the floor.

"What do you mean he's missinging?!" Izanyan was nearly in tears.

"I waited up…for him last…n-night and…he didn't come h-home…and someone…slipped this note u-under the door…saying that he'd been kidnapped…and…and…" He hugged the blonde, sobbing into his chest at the thought of the informant being injured or even killed. Shizuo gently rubbed his back, attempting to calm him down.

"Let me see the note." The distressed cat handed him the letter and envelope, and Shizuo gave a chuckle.

"W-why are you laughing? Izaya is in trouble and we don't know where he is!" The bodyguard gently petted his head.

"Because whoever took him was dumb enough to leave their address on the envelope." He held up the nilla envelope with a printed address on the top left corner.

_Warehouse 16  
The warf_

The neko smiled slightly. "We have to get there and save Iza-nii!" The bodyguard gave him a nod and ran to the bathroom and got dressed in a hurry, choosing to go in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt instead of his usual get-up to save time, and they hurried out the door to the warf.

Izaya finally awoke to a bright light shone in his eyes, nearly blinding him completely. His sight finally even out and he looked around the room.

He attempted to get up from the chair, finding his arms and legs bound to the chair. In a panic he attempted to pull his arms from the ropes. His motions were halted by the sound of footsteps.

" You probably don't remember me. Or you probably never met me, but you met my sister." The man's voice was shaky. Angered but shaky.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You won't be here long enough to find out who I am."


	7. Chapter 7

"Please...no more..." The informant's breath was coming out in broken pants and quiet whimpers. His captor having smashed his ribs to near splinters with his fists. He coughed, blood splattering onto the floor in front of him.

His assailant never said a thing as he threw another hit at his abdomen, causing more blood to well up in on his tongue as he spat it out. He was going for another hit before the door to the warehouse was kicked in, the neko and Shizuo rushing in to Izaya's aid.

The informant gave a pained smile to the two before another cough escaped him. The kidnapper rushed at the two intruders, Izanyan easily knocking him out with the rusted crowbar he brought with him. He tossed the crowbar to the side and quickly rushed to his twin's side, untying him from the chair.

"We have to get him to Shinra!" He said somewhat panicked as the bodyguard picked him up bridal style. They hurried back into the city towards the underground doctor's apartment.

Shizuo nearly busted down the front door, Shinra opening it for him and they rushed the informant to one of the make-shift hospital rooms. Shinra helped him as best he could, patching up his shattered ribs with ease. The only thing left to do was wait for him to regain consciousness.

"He'll be okay once he wakes up. For now we'll just let him sleep." Shizuo gave a nod and the neko sat quietly, holding his stomach. Shinra became curious and went over to his side.

"You okay Neko-chan?" The cat looked at him before whispering something to him, quiet enough so that Shizuo couldn't hear. The doctor gave a small nod and pointed to the next room over, and Izanyan hurried in, closing the door quietly.

"Is he alright?" The bodyguard asked worried. Shinra gave him a nod. "He's just tired." Shizuo shrugged off his next question and dozed off in his chair.

* * *

"Well you're going to be alright Izaya~" Shinra exclaimed happily once his dear friend had awoken.

He glanced around the room, seeing Shizuo asleep, but no Izanyan.

"Where's Neko-chan?" He asked curiosly.

"Ah...he's next door but I wou- Hey wait!" The informant was up from the bed in a flash and he hurried over to the next room over, anxious to know if his twin was hurt. He froze, mouth agape at the site he was met with.

Izanyan was fast asleep, and curled around a small litter of kittens.

"Shinra...where did the kittens come from?" He asked, approaching the bed and gently petting the neko's head.

"Um well...they came from...Neko-chan..." Izanyan awoke with a purr as he nuzzled the informant's hand.

"What do you mean...he was...pregnant?" He moved his hand and gently petted one of the tiny kittens.

"Y-yes...he was made with your dna but I had to get the organs from organ doners, a few being female...so he was able to become pregnant..." The kitten mewed quietly, curling up to its mother's belly. Izaya smiled before another question came to mind.

"Do we know who the father is?" Shinra shook his head.

"No...you'd have to ask Neko-chan that." He looked back to the cat who was grooming the kitten with scarlet tipped ears and tail. He sat beside the neko and gently masssaged his ear.

"Have you thought of names for them?" He was answered with a nod and pointed to the first kitten that had golden tipped ears. "This one is Hibiya." He pointed to the two with pink ears. "The lighter pink is Sakuraya, and the one with dark pink is Psyche." He nuzzled the one with scarlet on his fur. "And this is Roppi." He gently bundled the kittens closer together before grooming Psyche's thin fur.

"They're beautiful~" Shizuo came in and glanced over at the kittens.

"Wild guess, Neko-chan gave birth." He was answered with a nod as he satarted grooming the last two sleeping kittens.

"Seen stranger." Izaya tapped the cat's shoulder before whispering the question to him. Izanyan's ears drooped slightly before he turned to Shizuo and Shinra. "Can we have a minute alone?"

The two gave nods in return before leaving the room and shutting the door. The neko put his hand on Izaya's.

"Promise me you won't be angry." Izaya promised, lightly squeezing his hand.

"At the Christmas party, I went into your room because I was dizzy and needed to sleep. Shizuo came in around 1 in the morning and we...had sex...I woke up at 4 and went into the livingroom cause it was too warm in your room."

He was surprised, but he couldn't blame either of them for what had happened. Alcohol messed up everyone.

"Does he know?" The other shrugged.

"I don't know..."

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! well I'll let this float around now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update because no computer at home. Time jump by the way!**

* * *

"Be careful Psyche...remember what happened last time." It had been only three years and the kittens already reached 15. Shinra told Izanyan not to worry, they were supposed to age fast.

Psyche and Sakuraya were in the kitchen working on dinner, and Sakuraya was worried his twin would hurt his hand again.

"Relax Saku-chan~ I know what I'm doing this time~!" He gently started slicing up the salmon, this time making sure not to slice his fingers again. Hibiya was out in the living room with his mother cat, working on his homework. He refused to go to public school, having developed a prince complex. He felt that he was above going to public school.

They also waited for Roppi to come home from school. At least one of them had to go to public school, and Roppi volunteered to. Having Izaya's intellect, they didn't really need to learn much from the early years of school.

He walked in, his usually emotionless face was now expressing something of sadness and depression and a hint of anger. He closed the door and ran up to his room, rushing past his mother and brother without a word.

He closed his bedroom door and dropped his bag and curled up on his bed, tears rolling silently down his face as he quietly cried. He didn't have any friends at school, but plenty of bullies. Always poking fun at his ears and tail, at the way he dressed, at the fact that he had only one parent.

He never said anything to anyone, finding no point in talking with humans. It didn't stop them from attacking him verbally, and sometimes physically. A few of the football players had cornered him in the bathroom and kicked him in the stomach and ribs.

He could feel the bruises forming on his chest and stomach, and it made him lurch. He rolled up his sleeves to see if there was any room left for more scars before hearing a knock on his door.

He pulled his sleeves back down and wiped away his tears.

"Come in." Izanyan opened the door carefully, entering and closing the door behind him. "Is everything okay, honey?" He sat beside the young neko, wiping away the rest of the tears.

Roppi shook his head before hugging his mum and sobbing into his chest. "I hate school! Everyone hates me and I've never said anything!"

The older neko just gently rubbed the smaller's back comfortingly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry...I could put you in home school like your brothers. Does that sound okay?"

He shook his head quietly. "One of us has to go to public school...and I wouldn't make any of them take my place there...with all that torcher..." He went back to sobbing into the older neko's chest.

"I can call up uncle Izaya...he can figure out how to get you into home school too..." He softly petted his ebony hair, lightly twirling a piece between his thin fingers.

Roppi sat up and wiped away the last of his tears before looking up at his mum. "You think he can do that?"

"I'm sure he can~" He gave a smile in reassurance.

"Thanks mum." The younger smiled up at him before it faltered just slightly. "Mum...your hair is turning gray again..." The older looked over at the dresser mirror to see that Roppi was indeed correct.

His hair was growing in gray once again.

"I know...don't worry about it..." Though he himself was worried. As Shinra had mentioned before, his time was nearing its end.

But he wasn't ready to leave his children behind, not at so young.

* * *

"How are my favorite nephews~?" Izaya exclaimed with cheer at his four nephews.

Psyche gave a giggle, hugging onto Sakuraya who was sheepish as usual. "We're your only nephews silly~!" Hibiya glanced behind his odd uncle to see if his other uncle Shizuo had brought who he was expecting.

None the less, they brought along Tsugaru, Delic, Shitzuo, and Tsukishima.

Tsugaru was tall, almost the same height as Shizuo, but a few inches shorter, beautiful blue eyes that matched the kimono he wore so proudly, and soft blonde hair.

Delic was similar to Tsugaru, save for his fuschia eyes that compared near the same to Psyche's, and the pink t-shirt and white pants he wore EVERYWHERE.

Shitzuo was the same height as Shizuo, similar eye colour too. He wore a good amount of black, but no one complained. It was absolutely dashing on him.

Tsuki was the shortest, had crimson eyes, and a long white scarf that Roppi had given him for his birthday last year.

Psyche immediately moved to Tsugaru's side, letting Shitzuo move over to Sakuraya and wrap his arm around his shoulders. Tsuki and Roppi took over the couch, leaving Hibiya and Delic to the plush love seat.

Shizuo having gone out to smoke, Izaya and Izanyan moved to the back room for privacy.

An hour went by and Roppi decided he needed to get up, asking Tsuki if he wanted to go with him to his room and talk. They wandered down the hall and the voices of his mum and uncle caught his attention.

The young neko told Tsuki he'd meet him in his room in a second. The door was cracked slightly so he just peered in.

"I'm scared Izaya...I don't want to leave them alone...not yet..."

_Mum's scared? But he never gets scared._

"I know...but you can't control time...and me and Shizuo will be by your side all the way..." The ex informant placed his hand over his twin's comfortingly.

"I just don't want my time to come so soon...not while my kids need me...I don't want to die yet..."

Roppi jumped back from the door, tears flooding to his eyes as he hurried to his room. He quickly shut the door as he slid down to the floor, sobbing quietly.

Tsuki rushed to his side, worried. "What's wrong Roppi?"

He looked up to his friend, trying to hold in his choked sobs. "H-he's dying..."

"Who?"

"My mum..."

* * *

Story's coming to a close. a few more chapters and then it shall be completed. Then I'll update Kida's Sorority cause I've neglected it for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

"Time for your bi-annual check-up~!" The nekos and the blonde's filed onto the couch quietly, dreading the entire idea.

"So who's first? Izanyan's boys or Kasuka's?" They all decided to go in pairs to get it over with, since the nekos each had a fear of needles and needed their boyfriends their to keep them from running away from the shots.

The grown-ups went out on the balcony for coffee. Celty quietly typed on her pda before showing it to Izanyan.

_[You've lasted really long for a clone. Most clones only last about a year before dying.]_

He gave a small smile to her in return. "I'm not quite sure how cloning works so I can't truely say anything on the subject."

He gave a weak chuckle before taking another sip of his coffee. The ex-informant placed a hand on the aging cat's shoulder.

"If you've lasted this long, then maybe you have longer to live." That brightened his smile some more. Shizuo gave a nod before finishing his coffee.

"And you know that if you need anything that you can ask us."

Izanyan noddded in graditude.  
"Thank you both. For now I want to spend as much time with the family as I can."

They both smiled to him, unaware of a curious younger neko listening in on them, trying his hardest to hold back the tears.

Having the depression from what goes on at school causing him enough pain already, the fact that his mum was dying _killed _him inside.

Tsuki sat next to him, gently hugging him close and rubbing his back. Having not known his own mother, the blonde didn't quite understand what he was going through. All he could do was be there to comfort him.

"It'll be alright Roppi..." The neko only sobbed harder, knowing well that he wouldn't be alright. It was his mother. He would never be alright after losing the one person who truely understood him.

Back at home, the cat family was enjoying a quiet dinner. Psyche attempted a few times to start a conversion, but gave up after too many attempts.

"Roppi...you've barely touched your dinner. Are you not feeling well?"

He shook his head before standing up. "May I be excused?" His mother gave a nod and the young neko went to his room./

He laid silently in his bed, attempting to fall asleep. After a few minutes there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Roppi, may I come in?" He waited a moment before replying with a quiet "yes" and Izanyan entered. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently petting his side.

"Are you sick?" The younger shook his head, biting back his tears once again.

"Mum...do you remember when you would cuddle with me to keep my nightmares away?" The older cat nodded and gently twirled a piece of his son's hair between his fingers.

"Can we cuddle again?"

Izanyan smiled and curled around the smaller comfortably, letting him nuzzle up against his chest. The older dozed into slumber while Roppi stayed awake, tears running down his face.

"...I don't want you to go..."


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

_"Mummy...Mummy..." Izanyan awoke with a yawn and stretch and looked to the source of the disturbance._

_Roppi looked about 6 years old, though he had only been born a few months before. He was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of red boxers, and clutching a black teddy bear that was almost the same size as him._

_The older neko sat up and picked up the child, wiping away his streaming tears.  
"What's the matter Roppi?"_

_"I had a bad dream..." He buried his face into his teddy._

_Izanyan kissed the top of his head and set him on a spot close to a pillow. The kitten curled up on the spot, his mother curling up around him protectively and gently grooming the fur sticking up on his ears._

_"We'll always be together right?" He was answered with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Of course we will~"_

Roppi was still cuddled up to the sleeping older neko's chest, hugging him silently as he continued to think back on his happy memories.

Fresh tears came to his eyes as he began to realize that he wouldn't have his mother forever.  
"Mum...I thought we'd be together forever..." He whispered to the sleeping neko as his tears fell silently.

Psyche and Sakuraya were up first and making breakfast while Hibiya hopped in the shower. Roppi woke up Izanyan so they could get some breakfast.  
After breakfast the five of them settled into the livingroom and discussed their day plans.

Psyche and Sakuraya were going out to coffee with Tsugaru and Shitzuo, and Hibiya was going to the carnival with Delic.

"Looks like its just you and me today Roppi~"

He smiled at his mum. They used to spend a lot of time together when he was smaller. He had become so busy with school and other things that he and his mum spent less and less time together.

He missed the time they spent together.

"Sounds great~"

Izanyan smiled brighter and hugged his son happily.

Hibiya, Psyche, and Sakuraya all left for their daily plans, leaving Roppi and his mum alone.

"So what shall we go do~?" He thought for a moment and decided that they should go do something they used to do, to bring back good old memories.

"Remember when we all went on the stream boat and went under the sakura blossom bridge?" He nodded back to him.  
"Yeah~ And a bunch of the blossoms were blown off the tree and filled up the boat~" The two giggled and laughed at the fond memory.

"Well...how bout we go on that again~? Just the two of us."

"Sure~ It sounds fun~"

They left for the park with smiles and giggles at the idea of them getting covered with blossoms again.  
Being out in the sunshine showed Roppi just how gray the other's hair was becoming. It wasn't unnoticeable, but you wouldn't know it was becoming gray at first glance.

It was lighter than the original ebony that it was just last year. And everyday it was growing in lighter and lighter.

It worried Roppi to know how fast the other was aging, though he still looked so young.

He didn't know how old his mum really was, but he didn't really care. His mum looked old enough to be one of his brothers.

They got to the boats within the hour and picked out a small one to take down stream. They let the stream just gently drag them along, listening to the birds sing as they flew by. The older neko eyed one of the small birds hungrily, licking his lips as Roppi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what happened last time?" He gave a nod and giggled an "oh yeah" and relaxed back into his seat.

They approached the sakura bridge, fresh blossoms blooming in the arrival of spring. A small breeze blew the blossom petals into the boat and the two giggled.

"I'm, glad we're spending time together like this again."

"Me too mum."

* * *

Thank my cousin for writting this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Psyche was awoken by the sound of retching coming from his mum's bedroom. Quickly he got up and peaked into the room through the cracked door, seeing his mother sitting up and coughing up a strange substance.  
Something red.

The younger ran to his side in a panic, fear written across his usually happy features.  
"MummyIza! What's wrong!?"

The older attempted to speak, but ended up having more blood work up his throat and he coughed it up onto the sheets. Psyche hurried out of the room to find a phone and called Shinra.

He and Celty rushed to the apartment and hurried to the neko's bedroom.

Hours passed by as Izaya stayed up with the frightened kittens, all awaiting for Shinra to return from the room with good or grim news of the hurt cat. The ex-informant was near the brink of tears, fearing the loss of his twin and the kittens losing their mother.

Shinra emmerged from the bedroom at last, his hands bloodied and a small smile on his face.

"He's going to be okay."

All five in the livingroom felt the tension ease as they each breathed a sigh of relief.

Roppi was possibly happiest about what the doctor had just said. He asked if he could go in and see the older cat, and was given a nod in response.

He walked in quietly, looking over the now sleeping Izanyan relaxed on the bed.

He laid down next to him, being careful not to move him too much, cuddled up to him. Gently, he rested his head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"At least you're okay now..." He drifted off to sleep with a sigh.

Hibiya was "talking" with Celty while Shinra and Psyche were comforting Izaya.  
Sakuraya wandered off down the hall to his mother's bedroom to see if he had woken up yet. The door was open, and so he let himself in.

He saw that Izanyan was indeed awake, and softly petting a sleeping Roppi.

"Hello Saku-chan..." He said quietly with a soft smile. Sakuraya smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

He lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright."

The kimono clad neko walked over and knelt by his bedside. "Roppi looks so peaceful when he sleeps." He noticed his sibling cuddle closer to their mother. The graying neko nodded before kissing the top of the sleeping kitten's head.

"He's been more depressed recently. He only seems to smile when he's with you."  
Izanyan's ears drooped slightly in sadness as he laid back down.

"We'll talk in the morning. For now get your brothers to bed and get some sleep."

The younger nodded before whispering a good night to his mum and headed off to bed. The older cat curled around the sleeping neko and drifted back into restful slumber.

Morning came quickly as the young boys, both the nekos and the blondes, filed into the living room with thoughts of special news brewing in their minds, except for Roppi who new exactly what was coming.

Izanyan, Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra were standing in front of them, saddened expressions marred their faces.

Tsuki new what was to come as well, the thought of the news sent tremors through his body as he held the neko's just as shaky hand.

"Boys...I know that we haven't been together for very long, nor have we been alive very long...but no one can control how they leave life...and I am no exception for any reason..."

Roppi's grip tightened slightly on Tsuki's hand as he tried his hardest to hold back the streams of tears that threatened to spill over.

"What do you mean mum?" Psyche asked quietly, confused by what he meant.

The older neko looked to the floor with tears flowing in silent streams.

"I'm dying..."

The room fell silent, save for Izaya's quiet sobbing into the bodyguard's shoulder.  
The four neko's were letting the horrifying news sink in, unnable to understand why he would be dying so soon, Roppi sobbing into Tsuki's chest.

Shinra stood beside Izanyan, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.  
"We need to go get you set up on oxygen." He nodded sadly before following the underground doctor back into the bedroom, leaving the others to try and comprehend what they had just been told.

* * *

I ended up getting questions about where the Shizuo alts. came from. They're really Shizuo's kids but he didn't feel he could take care of them and Kasuka agreed to take them in and raise them. They were born a good couple of years before Shinra made Izanyan.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue:

It had been a year since Izanyan passed away. The family was finally getting over it, and the kids had begun living their own lives.

Psyche and Tsugaru moved out to the countryside to live a peaceful, self-rewarding lifestyle. Psyche had even started his own shop in a small village, his dear husband started his own fishing shop. He gave lessons to people on how to catch, gut, and smoke salmon along with other types of fish. They came back to Ikebukuro during the holidays to visit with everyone.

Hibiya and Delic started their own nightclub in the city and were living the good life. They kept in touch with everyone of course. Not only did they own the nightclub, but also started up a restaurant. Restaurant by day, dance club and bar by night. It was easy money.

Sakuraya and Shitzuo started their own catering company, both having earned their Master's Degrees in Culinary Arts. It mostly consisted of wedding cakes, pastries, fruit bouquets, and candy made from scratch. They stayed in Shinjuku, where they had a son, Hachico. He's about four and a half months old now.

Tsuki and Roppi were still living in Ikebukuro with Shinra and Celty. It took Roppi a bit longer than the others to get over the fact that his mom was dead, but he finally accepted the fact and moved on, keeping him in his thoughts. Tsuki received his Ph.D and they started their own business of helping uninsured citizens get glasses, contacts, and laser surgery. Roppi earned his Bachelor's degree in Visual Art and Design and earned his pay creating advertisements on benches and billboards. The two had thought of starting a family but decided to wait until everything had been settled.

Izaya and Shizuo were living comfortably in Shinjuku, Izaya still holding his job as an informant with his dear husband as his bodyguard. He had talked to Shizuo about hiring someone else to be his bodyguard to keep the blonde from sustaining injury, but he declined the idea. They adopted a stray black cat that Shizuo had found one night coming home from a job with Tom. They decided to name him Izanyan, since he reminded them of him.

Celty finally said yes to Shinra's proposal and they married seven months later. They had Sakuraya and Shitzuo cater the event, Hibiya and Delic cover music, Roppi and Tsuki decorate, and Psyche and Tsugaru help Celty pick out her dress.

Their honeymoon lasted about three weeks, Celty enjoying the Hawaii scenery for the first week and a half. The next week and a half was spent in Ireland. Shinra was curious to learn more about Celty's heritage and lifestyle before she came to Japan. They had a lovely time.

When they came back, everyone was still in Ikebukuro to welcome them home.

* * *

Tsuki was walking beside Roppi, who was carrying a bouquet of red roses. They walked quietly to the lone headstone in the shaded corner of the graveyard, Roppi's chest tightening slightly at the sight.

He set the roses down on top of the grass blanketted grave, choking back his tears as he glanced over the name etched into the head stone.

"Hey mom...I know you don't really care for flowers but...I brought you some anyway..." A few stray tears ran down his face as he gently placed his hand to the headstone.

"I miss you..."

Tsuki knelt beside him, placing his hand to his lover's shoulder. The raven neko wiped away his tears, smiling softly to the blonde before glancing back to the grave.

"Rest in peace...Izanyan."

* * *

**Finally completed this! I'm sorry that I made everyong wait for this and I know that its short but at least its good right? /shot**

**Thank you for reading and not completely flamming me with hate mail!**

**I'll be updating Kida's Sorority soon but I'm at work right now so be patient~**


End file.
